


Annonciation

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Elisabeth McKenzie [1]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Une vingtaine d'années avant le Testament de William S., Sarah Summertown a une révélation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est volontairement que je n'aborde pas la contraception, mais si ma grand-mère parle d'enfants nés "avec un imperméable sur le dos" dans les années 50 (comprendre malgré un préservatif), je doute que les choix aient été beaucoup plus efficaces vingt à trente ans plus tôt. (Ça et je voulais éviter d'intégrer dans le texte une mauvaise blague sur Mortimer et son problème de joint qui fuit -- ça c'est fait.)  
> Maman, si tu me lis, ce n'est pas autobiographique, hein...

Quelque chose cloche. Son corps -- plus exactement quelque chose dans ses tripes -- réagit de manière anormale. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Sarah Summertown est soudain inquiète. Seraient-ce ses règles qui se préparent ? C'est un peu tôt. Et même si c'était le cas, la sensation est très inhabituelle.

  
A-t-elle mangé quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas ? La romancière fronce les sourcils. Même si cela ne lui arrive pas fréquemment, elle ne se souvient pas avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel.

  
Soudain, une certitude se fait et son monde s'effondre. Elle est enceinte !

  
Elle ne voit pas d'autre possibilité. Comment expliquer sinon la manière dont elle est consciente de son ventre et de l'activité qui y prépare quelque chose ? Sa soudaine stabilité sur ses pieds ? La présence qu'elle ressent sous son diaphragme ?

  
Non. Impossible. Sarah Summertown se dit qu'elle se fait des idées. Si c'était le cas, il serait bien trop tôt pour être consciente de quoi que ce soit. Ses règles ne sont même pas encore en retard ! Et puis cette sensation dans son ventre est bien trop haute -- là où elle aurait placé l'estomac -- elle doit juste avoir mangé quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas.

  
Et pourtant cela n'y ressemble pas non plus. Elle doute. Enceinte ? Pas enceinte ? Ces pensées tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

  
Petit à petit la certitude s'installe. Elle est enceinte, malgré toute précaution. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans quelques jours elle sera fixée.

  
Une seule chose est sûre. Elle doit rompre. Maintenant. Dès demain. Tout de suite.

  
Quelle idée de s'enticher de ce charmant jeune homme ! Le problème n'est pas d'aimer Mortimer -- il est adorable -- c'est leur différence d'âge !! Il n'est encore qu'un étudiant !!!

  
Il a ses propres rêves : étudier à l'étranger, inventer son propre avion révolutionnaire  -- il est passionné d'aviation--, parcourir le monde. Si elle lui disait qu'elle est enceinte, il abandonnerait tout cela pour elle, pour l'enfant à venir. Au début tout irait peut-être bien, mais il en viendrait à les détester de l'avoir limité. Elle le haïrait encore plus à le voir se morfondre sans rien lui reprocher. Elle les imagine en couple entredéchiré, une histoire qui se termine en drame, dans la haine, par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Elle se voit meurtrière, empoisonneuse.

  
Non. Dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, l'enfant à venir s'il existe, lui, elle, il faut qu'ils se séparent dès à présent sans qu'elle ne lui dise rien.

  
Elle soupire. Cela lui apprendra de prendre un amant si jeune sans songer aux conséquences.

  
Elle doit justement le revoir ce weekend. Elle rompra dès demain.

  
Et s'il s'avère finalement qu'elle n'est pas enceinte, ce sera également pour le mieux. Cette frayeur lui aura servi de _wake-up call_ , un coup de semonce salutaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans tous les cas Sarah a probablement mangé un truc qu'elle ne digère pas. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.


End file.
